Many users of mobile devices are becoming increasingly dependent on their capabilities to provide information in real-time, as the user is moving through his/her daily activities. For example, the user may call other people, send and receive text messages, send and receive email, and engage in instant messaging interactions with others. As the users are making decisions throughout the day, they frequently prefer to obtain opinions from others, to provide some basis for consideration of their ultimate decisions. For example, if a user is debating whether to eat lunch at a restaurant that is located a few feet from where they are currently standing, he/she may wish that opinions from his/her friends were available with regard to the quality of food at the restaurant.
Similar questions may arise, for example, in the context of selecting movies or shows to watch, deciding what clothing to purchase, deciding what music to purchase for player devices. Other examples may include decisions regarding how to navigate to various geographic locations from a current location (based on opinions of friends), decisions regarding personal relationships (e.g., whether a marriage proposal is in order, whether to ask someone for a date), and decisions regarding personal opinions (e.g., who is liked/disliked by others, and why, who is best candidate in election campaign). For many scenarios, the user may desire an opinion in real-time, as he/she may only have a few minutes/seconds to ponder a decision (e.g., how to navigate, where to eat a meal, which movie to watch at a cinema). Making calls to friends and sending emails/messages may consume more time than the user has available for making the decision. Further, querying a search engine may provide opinion information regarding various entities, but the opinions may be those of people who are unknown personally to the user.